1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical sights. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical sight that may be used to determine whether a particular device or a component of a device is at a predetermined angle with respect to a given plane.
2. Description of Related Art
Archery is a test of the mind and the body where minute changes are greatly amplified by the distance, speed, and environment down range. The skilled archer must maintain proper mental composure, skill the body and square the frame in order to be successful. It is essential, therefore, an archer keep the bow both on target and on level to maximize accuracy and precision.
To assist the archer in aiming, a sight is frequently employed, often in conjunction with a traditional bubble level attachment. Used properly, the archer is able to physically aim and square the bow prior to release.
Similar targeting measures are taken in numerous ranged applications, such as sports.